


Visitation

by Bearslayer



Series: Gabewald [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gabe - Freeform, Gabe the Babe - Freeform, Gablepot, In which Gabe disobeys an order, M/M, Not Beta'd, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/pseuds/Bearslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“G-Gabe? What are you doing here?” Oswald’s voice was small and high, like a child’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leoben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/gifts).



> Written based on a prompt by thisisteal.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to visit my writing blog at http://mindlessgothamite.tumblr.com/ and drop me a prompt!

Gabriel rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath as he stared up at the imposing structure. It was the sort of nightmare institution one might expect in a truly terrifying horror flick with monsters and violence tucked away in every room. It didn’t take a genius to know shady happenings went on in there, and Gabe had to will himself to move through the gate of such a godless place.

 

He had traded in his usual suit for a pair of ill-fitting orderly scrubs he had lifted off of a nice man on a smoke break. That man was currently unconscious, tied up in the trunk of the townscar. He had no intention of leaving him there or killing him. Gabe only needed his clothes for a while, so he could visit the Boss. He was having an admittedly rough time without him. It was strange to feel such loyalty to the little man when only a year before his only allegiance was to the highest bidder.

 

Oswald compelled him in a way no one had ever been able to before. His ambition, his ideals, his ruthlessness, the way he insisted on being sharply dressed at even the worst of times, to the love he had for his mother. Everything about Oswald fascinated Gabriel, and had since the day they first met. Penguin had become more then a boss to him, though he was wont to admit it. He was someone Gabe admired and wanted desperately to keep safe.

 

That’s why he had such a hard time staying away and sticking to the plan. He didn’t like the damned plan. Oswald had come to him a week prior to his capture with explicit instructions which he gave no room for compromise in. At the time he had tried to argue that Oswald wasn’t thinking straight, that loss and his near death experience had left his judgment too clouded to make the right decisions. From anyone else the protest would have led to no small amount of violence from the small but vicious man, but from Gabriel, Oswald just gave him that thin-lipped, somewhat condescending smile and told him that it wasn’t up for negotiation.

 

Oswald knew he would eventually be apprehended. He knew that he would be interrogated, and knew that his only hope of avoiding Blackgate for life was internment in Arkham Asylum. He had told Gabriel to get lost for a spell, to hide out for a time and wait for the power vacuum to fill his spot as King of Gotham with another. He was then to work for whoever that person happened to be until Penguin was able to con his way out of Arkham. The idea was brilliant, Gabriel thought, except that neither of them knew what really happened in the Asylum other then being a breeding ground for the very madness it claimed to cure.

 

That’s why Gabriel now found himself walking through the front door of a place that made his skin crawl. That’s why Gabriel had to force himself not to smash the heads of every guard, orderly and inmate there to get to his adored bird and carry him out of there. To do so would be to jeopardize his grand scheme, and the older mobster was loathe to go against the clear instructions he was given.

 

But he wasn’t told not to come visit. He wasn’t even urged against it, which was practically an invitation to do so. Oswald wasn’t allowed visitors due to the high profile manner of his case, which was understandable, but getting in wasn’t nearly as difficult as it should have been. He stalked the halls, happy (if a bit alarmed) that security seemed so lax. If you had a set of keys and a key card you could get anywhere, it seemed.

 

It took quite some time to find him. The Asylum was a sprawling labyrinth of despair, and Gabe had to keep his head down to avoid getting sucked into the atmosphere. The wailing of one too many poor souls would keep him awake that night. Dread crawled beneath his skin that Oswald might be one of them. Taking a deep breath, he turned into the ‘dorm’ area. The cells were tiny and minimal, and the people inside sat in the dark, speaking to themselves or doing god only knew what.

 

He went from cell to cell, peering in with the flashlight that was attached to the scrubs. When he got to the end of the block, on the right-hand side, he found him. He looked so tiny there, laid out on the cot, curled into himself with his head tucked against his chest. Gabriel fumbled with the keys, a little desperate to get in there but at the same time trying to maintain a low profile. If he was caught he would be in a serious jam… and Oswald would likely be punished for it as well.

 

The click of the door was as relieving as a cool breeze on a hot day. Gabriel entered the cell and immediately frowned at the reaction his entry received. Oswald scrambled from what appeared to be a sound sleep away from the door, backing up into the corner, crystalline eyes wide and full of unadulterated terror.

 

“Boss, shh, shh, it’s alright. It’s me, it’s Gabe!” Gabriel whispered frantically, trying to get him calm before someone was alerted. The lack of focus in Oswald’s eyes began to fade, his expression returned to one more neutral as he heard him speak.

 

“What are they doing to you here, Jesus Mary and Joseph.” Gabe muttered, moving to sit on the bed beside him; carefully, trying his best not to alarm him further.

 

“G-Gabe? What are you doing here?” Oswald’s voice was small and high, like a child’s.

 

“I came to see how you were doin’… I know I shouldn'ta come, but I couldn’t help it. I’ve been worried. This place is a shitshow.” He kept his voice as soft and soothing as he could.

 

“Oh, I’m doing wonderful.” Oswald returned; Gabriel knew him well enough to know that meant the whole situation sucked.

 

“Don’t suppose you want me to bust ya out now?” He offered hopefully.

 

“No… We have to stick to… to the plan. The plan. I’ll get out of here, one way or another.” Oswald took to staring, then, at some space past Gabriel.

 

“I don’t like the sound of that, Boss. One way or another could be any way.” Gabe shifted a little closer, so that he was right beside the small man.

 

“You shouldn’t be here. You put everything at risk.” Oswald spat, but his usual venom was not present.

 

“I shouldn’t, and I do, but I’m still here and I ain’t getting caught. Don’t worry about it. You got enough on your mind… I needed to know how you were doing.” Gabe frowned at his own words. His soft spot for Oswald was much more than affection or admiration, he knew, but he didn’t want to trouble the small man with it.

 

“It’s terrible in here, Gabriel. They… torture us. They torture me. I know that I can survive, but I’m not entirely sure how, I must admit. I’ve actually started to miss the days where people would simply beat me up. At least then I knew what I was getting.” Oswald gave a choked laugh, pulling his knees to his chest. His disfigured leg must have hurt in such a position, but he showed no signs of being in any pain.

 

Despite his better judgment, Gabe wrapped an arm around him, pulling the normally fey man against his side. To his surprise, Oswald leaned into him with a soft sob; a tiny, whimpered noise that was so uncharacteristic of the other man that it tore Gabe up inside.

 

“You’re strong, Boss… You’re so strong. You been through a lot of tough times but you’ve always come out on top. I know you’re gonna make it through this. Say the word and I’ll bust you outta here right now, no problem. We can come up with another plan, you and me.” Gabe told him softly, rubbing his arm, trying his best to be comforting.

 

“It’s too risky… We can’t. We have to bide our time, Gabe. I can get out of here, and when I do… you can help me then. Together we’ll be back on top. But only when I get out.” Oswald spoke softly.

 

“If you say so. You’re the one with the brains, I’m just the muscles.” Gabe offered, smiling a little.

 

“Nonsense… You got in here with what I’m assuming is ease since I haven’t heard any alarms. You have brains. You’re smart, Gabe. You’re smart and I- I’m lucky to have you. Whatever happens, please know that.” Oswald stuttered a little as he spoke, lifting his eyes to regard Gabe again.

 

“Aw, Boss, you’re gonna make me blush.” The larger man smiled down at him, squeezing that little body just a bit.

 

“Gabe… Call me Oswald. I’m not your boss right now.” Oswald managed a smile.

 

“Alright, Boss Oswald.” Gabe’s smile turned to a grin when his words caused a little chuckle to escape the man at his side.

 

“You’re incorrigible.” Oswald sighed, body relaxing against him. “I’m angry at you for coming here, but I do admit it helps tremendously to see a friendly face… Especially one I hold so dear. Thank you, Gabe.”

 

“No problem, Oswald. Again, say the word…” Gabe began, but Oswald shook his head, shifting away a little and looking up at him.

 

“No, Gabriel. If I were to escape, what would come of it? Another manhunt, with both of us at its focus? And if I’m caught again, I’ll be at Blackgate this time. Not only a place where I would be trapped without means to escape as easily as here, but a place where there are many men who want my blood. I wouldn’t survive there… I will here. No matter what happens, I need you to be there for me when I get out. When you hear I’ve gotten out, I need you to find me. Do you understand?” Oswald implored him, one hand moving to cup his cheek in a gesture that Gabe found to be almost affectionate.

 

“Yeah, I understand… It makes sense, just like everything you say.” Gabe agreed, heart beginning to race.

 

“Gabe… Your loyalty means the world to me. I hope you know that. And I hope you know it will not go unrewarded.” Oswald left his hand on his cheek. Gabriel nodded slightly, transfixed on the smaller man’s eyes. They were so beautiful, so expressive.

 

“You don’t have to reward me, Boss… You got my back, I got yours. When you get outta here I’ll find you, okay? I promise that.” Gabe’s brows furrowed as he watched him.

 

Years of fighting, drinking, bad food, and fast living hadn’t blown his heart out yet, but Gabriel felt a heart attack brewing at what happened next. Oswald leaned up and laid a gentle kiss to his lips, sending his head spinning. He brought his own hands up and placed one on the back of Oswald’s head, the other around his back, returning the kiss, however brief it was.

 

“.. You have my back, I have yours. I’ll see you soon, Gabe. Please; you should go before you’re put further at risk.” Oswald whispered to him, maintaining eye contact.

 

“.. Yeah, sure.” Gabe managed a smile, hands falling away.

 

Placing a tender kiss to his forehead, he stood up and away from the bed.

 

“I’ll see you soon, Oswald. No matter what.” He promised.

 

And though it pained him to do so, Gabriel left the cell and made his way out of the Asylum, saying a little prayer for the man as he went.


End file.
